


Far Passed Mad

by adorkablehomestuck



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkablehomestuck/pseuds/adorkablehomestuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mad?<br/>Darling, I'm far passed mad.<br/>I'm oddly insane; and that's the understatement of the century.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far Passed Mad

       Jevella (Pronounced Jah-vehll-ah) Grace Young was sprinting along the damp sidewalk, the crisp October air tousling her hair to an hour-in-front-of-the-mirror degree. Her auburn eyes glistened with her permanently excited attitude. The wind danced around her, welcoming her in a friendly sort. She laughed into it, her warm breath colliding with the cool. If the world were perfect, that was what it'd be like to Jevella. She glanced over her shoulder again, to see the police cars were still racing behind her.  
       Twenty minutes before, Jevella had broken into _Jamerson's Jewlery and Gold_ to get an engagement ring. A known criminal, she was. She was always able to disappear before the police caught her. Not because she was fast--though she was--but because of her escape route. Her big, blue escape route called the T.A.R.D.I.S, owned by the love of her life: the Doctor.  
       We're a bit too far into the story for you to understand; don't you agree? Maybe we should go back. _Way_ back. Back to the beginning.  
  
       Jevella Grace Young jogged along the piercing-hot sidewalk, a small box in hand. She listened to the birds chirping sweetly, reminding her she'd outrun the blaring sirens. The police should give up on catching her, she was simply too fast and too smart for them. Her IQ was higher than Albert Einstine's--probably. The point was, if she could outsmart a handful of police men, she was fine. She was ready for the rollercoaster of life to hit her full-on. As if it already hadn't, that is.  
      Anyhow, Jevella had run away from home at the age of fourteen, if you could consider her place of living a "home". It was more of a run-down shack with four boys, six--then five, afterwards--girls, a drunken mother, and two dogs. Though she was technically given an education, Jevella hadn't gotten much of one at Holbrooke Wesley Junior High. As if she needed it, which she didn't.  
       Jevella had no regrets but one when leaving that hell of a place, and it was her brother. Adam Young--the youngest and frailest of the four boys--was the only family member Jevella cared for. All of her sisters were bratty and bitchy, her other three brothers were spit-stupid. Adam, though, was bright. He understood things even Jevella took time to learn. The small boy was only seven years old, leaving Jevella no choice but to leave him behind. The night before her leaving, she'd given her brother some words of advice and a gift--in which comes in Chapter Two, if you read on and notice there is no gift to be given.  
       
       _Adam, I'm going now. Stay bright, my dear. You will be great, one day: I promise you that. For now, I will take my leave. You must stay until you're old enough. Until_ you _know you can survive. I trust you, Bud. Don't come look for me._  
         Adam had said: "Jelly! You can't leave forever; are you mad?!"  
        Jevella could only chuckle and say: "Mad? Darling, I'm far passed mad. I'm oddly insane; and that's the understatement of the century." With that, she'd kissed his forehead--he didn't even wipe it off--and walked from the moldy shack.   
  
       Years later, at age twenty-one, Jevella set out to the tree in the park. She hid and lived in there, along with all of her stolen items. Her waves of khaki-brown hair, streaked with chestnut, often got tangled in the scraggly branches. Her portable sleeping bag sat comfortably amongst the bright green leafs, camouflaging well. Along with a big, black bag stuffed with stolen materials, Jevella owned a black ski mask. She used it to sell items to greasy old men and hipsters for twice the price. It was a pretty good way to get profit.  
  
      Jevella's face hardly saw the daytime, only when sprinting away from officers and the ski mask got too hot. She often walked the streets late at night or in the very early morning. One night, at two forty-three A.M., Jevella  went for a short walk to the junkyard. She like it there because the dogs, Xena (Pronounced: Zee-nah) and Logan, were her favorite breed--German Shepherds.  
       She stepped into the musty junkyard, the sweet smell of summer's night far behind her. She glanced around, finding no sign of Logan or Xena. Instead, she heard the wind escalate quickly from a whisper to a roaring howl. Jevella whipped her head around, but saw nothing. She turned back around, to see a big, blue box... thingy. It didn't just sit there, it flashed. The entire thing appeared and reappeared over and over before coming to a solid form. Jevella stared at it for a moment, only to jump back when the doors flung open.  
        A man stood in the doorway and stepped out. "Bloody hell, what a filthy place this is. Certainly not _Florida_ , that is." he announced, shooting the box a disapproving glare. He glanced up to see Jevella's shocked face. "Oh, hello!" he grinned goofily, nodding his head at her. Jevella could only gape at him, her mouth open.  
         The man walked over and shut her mouth for her. "Close your mouth, dear. You'll catch flies." he wagged a finger at her.   
         Jevella blinked a few times. "W-what... how... where... _who_..?!" her stuttering confusion made the mysterious man's grin grow.  
        "Alright, you're confused. I get that a lot." he waved his hand dismissively before continuing. "I'm the Doctor."    
        "The... Doctor?" Jevella managed, attempting to regain confidence.  
         He nodded. "Yes! You're ears are properly functioning, marvelous!"  
        Jevella rolled her eyes at his comment. "Alright, 'Doctor', tell me: What... is _that_?" she pointed to the box that the Doctor had arrived in.   
        "Oh, her? She's just my T.A.R.D.I.S." he walked over and patted the machine's side. "Lovely machine, she is."  
        Jevella eyeballed the T.A.R.D.I.S carefully. "Well... what is it--I mean _she_? What does she do?"  
        The Doctor grinned again. "The T.A.R.D.I.S is my time machine! She takes me and my companions through all of time and space to, well, save the day." he laughed. "Sounds like a superhero, really!"   
        Ignoring the fact the madman had just claimed he traveled time and space, Jevella was more interested in something else. "People were  insane enough to let a madman with a box take them throughout the galaxies?" Satisfied with the Doctor's cheerful "Absolutely!", Jevella had an idea.   
       "Who's you're current companion?"  
       "Well... no one--at the moment! River told me not to travel alone, so I'm a bit desperate." the Doctor admitted.  
       Jevella's eyebrows rose in excitement. "What if I told you there was an insane twenty-one year old girl, craving adventure and excitement?" she licked her lips that'd formed into a smirk. The Doctor cocked an eyebrow, waiting for her continuation until realizing.   
       " _You_ want to come with _me_?" he asked in utter disbelief. Watching Jevella nod her head, he exclaimed: "But you said I was a madman with a box!"  
        "And whoever said that was a bad thing?"

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look!  
> A wild DW Fic appeared! It used Feels! It's super effective! 
> 
> Hello again, my lovelies! Alliah's back and ready for DW because: why not?


End file.
